Your Destiny is Your Life
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: "Minnie  cayaaang  umma  Minnie  cayaaang  appa  kalau  tidak  cayaaang  nanti  Tuhan  malaaah ," sebuah nyanyian kecil yang sangat berarti untuknya dari seorang anak yang kini berada di sampingnya./A Long SuJu Fanfiction/Warn: Yaoi, BoyXBoy/Wanna RnR?


**Your Destiny is Your Life**

**Fujimoto Yumi, 2011**

**Leeteuk, Kyumin and others**

**©God, themselves, belong to each other**

**Genre :**

**Family, Fluffy, Friendship, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : K to T**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Summary :**

**Takdirku..memang seperti ini. Tapi aku..selalu menjalaninya dengan senyum juga bersamaan dengan rasa sayangku untuknya.**

**Umma~ kau memang pahlawan untukku. Tak peduli bagaimana takdirku, karena itu pun adalah hidupku.**

**Dan aku..hanya perlu menjalaninya bersama denganmu dan adik kecilku :D Minnie sayang kalian^^**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**

**A/N :**

**Don't like don't read! Inspired from the song titled 'Ibu' singing by Iwan Fals.**

**Title was changed! From Mama to Your Destiny is Your Life.**

**Summary was changed too and you can read it by yourself but I can't written the previous summary. Sorry :(**

**NOT PLAGIAT! Just enjoyed it! Hope you Read and Comment^^**

**.**

**.**

'PRAAANG'

"Eeeeeeh? Aduuuuh~ dimana nih? _Umma_ pasti malah, aduuuh~~" seorang _namja _kecil yang kini tengah panik karena ia menjatuhkan sebuah pajangan yang ada di sebuah rumah. Beriringan dengan terdengarnya langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dan melihat sang anak kini tengah berjongkok, memikirkan hal terbaik untuk menyembunyikan pecahan itu namun terlambat. "Eeeh? _Umma_?" ucapnya takut-takut. Sang _umma_ terlihat menghela napas lalu mendekati anaknya dan menggendongnya. Mengusap rambut sang anak, "Minnie~ lain kali hati-hati, ne? Nanti _umma_ di marahi loh sama Nyonya Cho, hm?" ujarnya masih sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

Sang anak menunduk dan memainkan kerah baju sang _umma_. "_Mianhe umma_~~ Minnie tidak cengaja :(" katanya penuh penyesalan dan memeluk leher _umma_nya. "_Ne, chagiiii_~~ tapi lain kali jangan main-main di sekitar pajangan ya? Nanti kalau _umma_ di pecat, Minnie ngga bisa makan es krim lagi. Mau?" mendengar itu, sang anak yang di panggil Minnie menggeleng cepat-cepat. "_Aniiii_~~ Minnie mau makan es klim _umma_~~" katanya manja dan sesekali menciumi pipi sang _umma_.

Sang _umma_ tersenyum, "Ne, sekarang Minnie ikut _umma_ dan duduk diam, ne?" katanya dan sang Minnie kecil pun mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minnie~~ cayaaaang~~ <em>ummaaaa<em>~~, Minnie~~~ cayaaang _appaaaa_~~ kalau tidak cayaaaang~~ nanti~~ Tuhan~~ malaaaah~~" nyanyi Minnie kecil. Sang _umma_ terkekeh mendengar nyanyian anaknya dengan nada burung kakak tua atau topi saya bundar? Itu dan sang anak mengganti liriknya. Hanya sebuah lirik kecil namun sangat berarti untuknya.

Ia tersenyum sambil membilas piring yang kala tengah ia cuci. Dan mulutnya bergerak, bergumam sesuatu yang sang anak tak dengar. "_Umma_ juga selalu sayang Minnie~~" lirihnya dan kembali bekerja. Sesekali memperhatikan sang anak yang kini bermain dengan boneka bunny dan mobil-mobilannya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Teukie-<em>ah<em>, kami pulang," seruan membuat seseorang yang tengah mengangkat pakaian itu cepat-cepat menggendong anaknya dan membawanya bertemu siapa yang datang. Ia tahu siapa. Maka saat di depan orang itu ia menurunkan anaknya dan membungkuk, "Ah, Anda sudah kembali Nyonya Cho, Tuan Cho dan Tuan Muda Cho?"

Dua di antara mereka mengangguk. Namun tidak dengan satu orang lainnya. "Ya. Dan ada apa? Apa anakmu berbuat kesalahan lagi?" tanyanya seduktif membuat seseorang yang di panggil Teukie itu menegang. Akankah ia selamat hari ini?

"A-ano..saya minta maaf. T-tadi anak saya..menjatuhkan salah satu pajangan di ru—"

"APA? Aish! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Kim Leeteuk! Jangan tangan anakmu kenapa sih?" seru orang itu memotong ucapan Leeteuk. "_Mi-mianhe _Nyonya," ujarnya menyesal. "Kau—"

"Chulie-_ah_ sudahlah! Kau tidak lihat Minnie terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Bahkan Kyunnie pun juga," ujar seseorang lagi menenangkan sang istri. "Tapi Hannie—"

"Em.._ahjuma_—"

"Sstt—panggil Nyonya sayang," ujar sang _umma_ menegur sang anak yang hendak berbicara. "Eh iya maksud Minnie~~ Nyonya Cho~~ jangan malahin _umma_ Minnie yaaa? Tan Minnie yang ca~lah. Minnie minta maaf yaaa? Coalnya taji Minnie mau ucil kucing yang mau matanin itan di dapul pas _umma_ ladi macaaak~~ telus Minnie kejal deh, eh kucingnya lali-nya ke luang tamu dan deketin yang duci-duci gedeee itu~~ eeeeh? Minnie tak cengaja menyentuhnya~~~ eeeh~ jatoh deh :( _Mianhe_ ahju—eh makcud Minnie Nyonya. _Mianhe_ _neee_? Minnie yang calaah~~ jangan malahin _umma_, _neeee_?" cerita sang Minnie kecil membuat Nyonya Cho terdiam.

Bahkan anak dari Nyonya Cho pun terdiam. Saat melihat sang istri tak bicara, Hangeng—kepala keluarga di rumah itu angkat bicara, mendekati Minnie dan mensejajarkan tingginya, mengusap kepala namja kecil itu, "_Ne_ Minnie _ah_. Tidak apa-apa kok. Heechul _ahjuma_ ngga akan marahin _umma_ lagi, ne? Hihi.. Minnie hebat ya bisa usir kucing :)" ujar Hangeng selaku Tuan Cho.

Mendengar itu, Minnie tersenyum lima jari, "Benel? Ahju—eh Nyonya Cho tak malah cama _umma_ lagi? Yeaayyy \(^o^)/ _ummaaa_~~ ngga di malahin ladiiii~~ hehehe iya dun, Minnie hebat bica ucil kuciiing~~" ujarnya ceria membuat sang _umma_—Teukie tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya dan membuat Hangeng terkekeh melihat betapa cerianya anak kecil di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang _namja_ kecil lain lagi memegang tangannya membuat ia terkejut dan berhenti bersorak, "Eh? Ada apa Tuan Muda?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan tangannya. "_Ne_, Minnie _hyung_ ayo main cama Kyunnie~~" ajaknya dan langsung menarik tangan Minnie. Mengabaikan protes dari sang pemilik tangan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kok Tuan Muda ajak Minnie main cih? Eman-nya Tuan Muda tak main cama teman-teman Tuan Muda, <em>nee<em>?" tanya Minnie saat ia sampai di taman belakang rumah keluarga Cho karena di tarik sang Tuan Muda. "Aku malas. Meleka ngga celu, huh!" jawabnya dan kemudian berjongkok di depan kolam ikan. Tangan bergerak menyuruh Minnie untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Em..Minnie _hyung_ mau janji tak?" tanya Tuan Muda. "Em? Janji apa Tuan Muda?"

"Eeeh, tapi panggil aku Kyunnie dulu balu aku mau bilang~" katanya lagi. Minnie mengangguk, "Ne, Kyunnie. Eman-nya janji apa?" tanyanya lagi. Tuan Muda yang ingin di panggil Kyunnie itu menggenggam tangan mungil Minnie erat. "Beljanjilah akan telus jadi teman Kyunnie. Pokoknya Minnie _hyung_ itu milik Kyunnie, _neee_? Minnie _hyung_ halus ada di camping Kyunnie aja, dimana?" ujar serta tanya Kyunnie.

Minnie yang mendengar memiringkan kepalanya namun tersenyum lima jari dan mengangguk. "Ne! Minnie dan Kyunnie teman :D" ujarnya senang dan tersenyum ceria.

Setelah itu mereka hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan di dalam kolam yang berlarian sambil mereka memberikan makan dengan tangan-tangan mereka. "Hihihi..lihat deh Kyunnie, itan-nya yang itu lucu. Mulutnya monyong-monyong nih nih nih kayak bedini~~" kata Minnie dan memperagakannya.

Kyunnie yang melihat terkekeh, gemas dan—

'CHU~'

Mengecup sekilas bibir yang sedang dalam posisi memperagakan monyongnya mulut ikan di dalam kolam.

Minnie yang mendapat perlakuan itu kaget dan berseru, "Eeeh?" ujarnya bingung lalu menunduk. Walau ia tidak tahu itu apa, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas. Kyunnie yang melihat tersenyum lagi dan mengusap rambut Minnie, "_Ne_, Kyunnie cayang Minnie _hyung_, hehe~" kata Kyunnie lalu mengecup Minnie lagi sekilas namun kini di pipi.

Sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya bisa diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun di balik itu, ia tersenyum dan bergumam dengan lirih, "Minnie juga cayang Kyunnie."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari terus berjalan. Seperti sekarang, hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan kebetulan Leeteuk tidak harus berada di kediaman keluarga Cho. Ia hanya bekerja di sana dari Senin hingga Jum'at. Kenapa? Karena memang itu permintaan Nyonya Cho sendiri.<p>

Jadi sekarang apa yang akan Leeteuk lakukan? Tentu saja mencari pekerjaan yang kiranya mudah untuk di kerjakan.

Saat itu jam dinding tengah menunjukkan jarum jam yang tepat di angka tujuh. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan sang malaikat kecil.

Minnie kecil kini masih bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya. Mengabaikan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Sesekali mengubah posisi dan bergumam. Mungkinkah ia sedang bermimpi?

Leeteuk terkekeh kecil memperhatikan anaknya yang kini tengah bernyanyi sambil tertidur. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang terucap bersama dengan irama yang ikut menjadikannya sebuah lagu.

"Catu..catu..Minnie..cayang _umma_~~ Dua..dua..Minnie..cayang _appa_~~ Ngh~ Tida-tida..Minnie..cayang dede~~ Catu..dua..tida..cayang semuanyaa~~ Emhh~~" nyanyinya sambil sesekali mengubah posisinya. Leeteuk tertawa kecil. Tapi tawaannya terhenti saat mendengar bait ketiga nyanyian tersebut. 'Tida-tida..Minnie..cayang dede~~'

'DEG'

'Dede?' tanyanya dalam hati. Seketika ia ingat akan tanggung jawabnya yang ia alihkan pada seseorang. Adik Minnie. Ya, Minnie memiliki adik yang artinya ia mempunyai anak bungsu. Ia menghela napas kecewa menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya ia. Harus menitipkan sang anak bungsu yang walau itu pada adik iparnya sendiri.

Ia merasa malu, tidak berguna dan tidak pantas. Mana ada seorang _umma_ yang rela menitipkan sang anak hanya karena masalah ekonomi? 'Tapi ini demi kebaikan malaikat terkecilku. Maafkan _umma_, sayang. _Umma_ janji akan segera membawamu,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Leeteuk kembali berpikir sampai akhirnya suara sang anak sulung mengalun indah di telinganya. "_Umma_~~ _umma_ mau temana padi-padi udah lapih~~?" tanyanya masih sambil mengusap-usap matanya agar terbuka total. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mendekati sang anak. Mengelus rambutnya pelan, "Ne? _Umma_ mau mengambil cucian para tetangga sayang~ Hari ini kan kita ngga ke rumah Tuan Muda. Jadinya _umma_ ingin bekerja mengambil cucian tetangga saja, hm? _Waeyo_ _chagi_~~?"

Minnie mengerjap imut lalu memeluk _umma_nya seraya bertanya, "Minnie boleh ikut kan, _ummaaa_?" ucapnya sambil mendongak. Leeteuk menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Minnie ikut. Tapi pasti anaknya ini akan merengek. Terpaksa ia mengangguk dan di sambut dengan ciuman di pipinya juga bisikan di telingannya, "Minnie cayang _umma_~ Cup~"

Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Umma<em>.._umma_~~ ayo cepat pulaaang~~ nanti Minnie tetinggalan kaltun kecukaan Minnie~~ Ayo _umma_~~" rengek Minnie pada Leeteuk seraya menarik tangannya. Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah karena di kedua sisi tangannya ada dua buah keranjang pakaian kotor yang akan ia bawa dan isinya akan ia cuci sebersih Mungkin. Minnie yang tak mendapat respon dari sang _umma_. Melepas tarikannya dan berlari juga terus berteriak meminta _umma_-nya agar cepat. Tapi—

"Aduuhhh~~ huweee~~ Minnie jatuh~~ huhuhu~~ Ummaa..cakiiitt..hiks hiks," tangisan Minnie terdengar. Ia merintih. Leeteuk mempercepat jalannya dan berjongkok tepat di depan sang anak. Meletakkan sejenak kedua keranjang itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Lalu memegang lutut sang anak juga memakaikannya. Kemudian memberi kecupan agar anaknya diam.

Dan bingo! Tangisan itu berhenti. Minnie memperhatikan sang _umma_ dan balas tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang sangat di sayanginya tengah tersenyum. "_Nee_? Semoga cepat sembuh, Cup~" ucap Leeteuk dan mengecupnya lagi. Seakan memberi kekuatan dan keyakinan untuk sang anak.

Minnie bangkit dari jatuhnya dan memeluk leher _umma_nya. Kembali berbisik, "Telimakacih _umma_~~ Minnie cayang _umma_~ Cup~" bisiknya yang di akhiri kecupan. Leeteuk mengangguk, tersenyum dan balik mengecup pipi sang anak, bergumam pelan lalu memeluknya Minnie-nya, "_Umma_ juga sayang Minnie."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari tak pernah berubah bagi keluarga kecil itu. Seperti sekarang mereka tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Cho. Leeteuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Minnie? Dengan Tuan Muda Cho-nya. Tunggu? Cho-nya? Ah entahlah. Dari mana seseorang bisa mendapatkan sebutan itu.<p>

Hei lihat~ mereka di taman belakang.

"Minnie _hyung_..Minnie _hyung_.. Lihat-lihat, Kyunnie bikin mahkota dali bungu nih nih," ujar sang Tuan Muda Cho dan memperlihatkannya pada Minnie. Mata Minnie berbinar dan hendak meraih mahkota bunga itu. Tapi tangan Tuan Muda-nya lebih cepat untuk menyembunyikannya membuat Minnie cemberut. "Kyunnie~~ Minnie mau itu~~" pintanya pada sang Tuan Muda.

Kyunnie—sang Tuan Muda, hanya tersenyum lalu memasangkan mahkota bunga itu pada rambut Minnie kemudian mengecup dahi Minnie membuat Minnie kembali memerah. "Hihi..itu memang buat Minnie _hyung_ kok. Cantik kaaan?" ujarnya senang. Minnie dan mengangguk lalu mengecup balik pipi sang Tuan Muda membuat sang korban berjengit kaget, "Eeeeh?"

Dan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Bisakah keadaan berubah? Bisa. Dan bisakah takdir berubah? Tentu saja tidak bisa.<p>

Karena semuanya bersalah dari Tuhan dan kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menjalaninya dengan lapang dada.

Tapi yang perlu di ketahui, Leeteuk tidaklah pernah merasa kurang ataupun menyesal hidup seperti ini. karena memiliki Minnie dan adiknya adalah anugrah terindah yang di berikan Tuhan.

Pagi ini Sabtu kembali datang. Mau tak mau ia kembali berniat mengambil cucian dari rumah tetangga. Namun, Minnie tak mengizinkannya dengan alasan, ia ingin bertemu dengan sang adik yang berada jauh di sana. Merengek meminta sang umma mengabulkannya. "Ayolah _umma_~~ Minnie mau ketemu dede, _neee_?" pintanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Mau tak mau Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil telpon genggam usangnya.

Memencet deretan nomor yang ada pada telpon genggam itu. Tapi sebelum ia menekan tombol 'call' telpon genggam itu berdering lebih dulu sehingga ia harus mengangkatnya. "_Ne, yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"_Ne jinjja_? Baru saja aku ingin ke sana, Ryeowookie~,"

"..."

"_Ne_. Minnie kangen katanya sama dedeknya,"

"..."

"_Arraseo_. _Hyung_ tunggu ne? Arra, hati-hati, hem?"

"..."

"_Nado chagi, arra, arra._" Balasnya dan mengakhiri percakapan. Di sampingnya, sang anak masih menatapnya memohon. Lalu Leeteuk menangkup kedua pipi chubby Minnie dan mengusapnya lalu menciuminya, "_Ne chagi~~_ Wookie _ahjuma_ sedang perjalan ke sini ne? Bersama dedek. Jadi Minnie tunggu aja, _neee_?" katanya di balas ucapan riang sang anak, "_Ne umma_ :D"

Dan Minnie kecil berlari ke arah pintu. Menanti kedatangan orang-orang tersayangnya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan beranjak ke dapur. Menyiapkan makanan untuk tamunya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara deru mesin di depan rumah terdengar. Juga teriakkan kebahagian sang anak yang memang sudah menanti-nanti kedatangan orang-orang itu. Bisa Leeteuk lihat Minnie dengan semangat menerjang mereka. Ya mereka, <em>Ahjuma<em>, _ahjushi_ kesayangannya dan—sang adik.

"WOOKIE _AHJUMA_! YECUNG _AHJUSHI_! HYUKIE! MINNIE KANGEENNN~~~" serunya dan berlari menerjang mereka dengan pelukan. Salah satu dari dua namja dewasa itu sudah merentangkan tangan menyambut terjangan sang keponakan dan membawanya sejajar dengan keadaan sang adik.

Minnie meminta di dekatkan pada sang adik agar bisa menciumnya. Tapi _namja_ itu menggodanya dan justru membawa masuk Minnie ke dalam rumah. Hal itu membuat Minnie memukul-mukul sayang sang _ahjushi_. "_Ahjushi_ ja-aaat~~ Minnie tan mau cium dede iiihh~~" ujarnya ngambek dan memajukan bibirnya.

Sang _ahjushi_ yang melihat malah mencubit pipi sang keponakan seraya bergumam maaf, "Maaf _chagi_~~ _ahjushi_ hanya bercanda, _nee_? Nah tuh sekarang Minnie bisa cium dede, ne?" ujarnya dan mendekatkan Minnie pada sang istri yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Lalu membiarkan sang kakak menciuminya.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluknya. "_Ne_? Apa kabar Leeteuk hyung? Aku dan Wookie sangat merindukanmu dan Minnie," ucapnya dan Leeteuk balas memeluk juga mengusapkan tangannya pada rambut seseorang yang tengah memeluknya. "_Ne_ Yesungie~ Aku baik dan Minnie juga baik. Kami pun merindukan kalian," balasnya dengan nada parau. Menahan tangis yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul.

Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada sang adik ipar. Menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kerinduan yang ada. "Aku merindukan Kangin, Yesung-_ah_. Aku sangat merindukan _hyung_ mu, hiks hiks," Yesung hanya bisa memeluk kakak iparnya menenangkan. Sedang Wookie—istri dari Yesung sudah menangis namun segera di hapusnya agar Minnie tidak khawatir.

Karena anak kecil itu anak menangis melihat orang lain menangis.

"Ne ne, _ahjumaaa_? Apa dede natal di cana?" tanyanya imut sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ryeowook—wookie—atau sang _ahjuma_ menggeleng dan mengelus rambut Minnie, "_Ani chagi_~~ Hyukie anak yang baik, _ne_?" balasnya da mencium pipi Minnie sekilas. Kemudian kembali membiarkan Minnie dan Hyukie—adik Minnie bermain bersama.

Tiba-tiba..

"_Annyeong_~" sapa seseorang memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat namja elegan sambil menggandeng seorang _namja_ kecil. Leeteuk cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan membungkuk, "Ah, Nyonya Cho. Ada perlu apa Anda sampai ke sini, Nyonya? Apakah sangat penting?" tanya Leeteuk dan menatap majikannya.

Nyonya Cho ingin berucap, namun akibat tautan dari tangannya yang terlepas yang berarti sang anak memilih menghampiri _namja_ kecil lain di ruangan itu menunda niatnya sebentar dan melihat sang anak menarik _namja_ kecil itu keluar rumah. Ia menghela napas dan merasa bersalah kemudian menatap Leeteuk lagi. "_Ne_ Teukie-_ah_. Aku ke sini karena ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak usah kerja padaku lagi, karena.."

"Apakah kali ini saya melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, Nyonya? Saya.."

"Tidak! Makanya jangan potong omonganku, bodoh! Aku belum selesai tahu," balas Nyonya Cho sengit. "_Mianhe_," balas Leeteuk lirih. "_Ne gwenchana_. Jadi aku mengatakan itu karena aku, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun dan pindah ke California. Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak kerja padaku lagi. Maaf Leeteuk, selama ini aku suka marah-marah padamu. Tapi mengingat jasamu begitu banyak pada keluargaku, aku jadi tidak enak. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin kau bekerja tapi mau bagaimana ya? Soalnya kan—"

"_Gwenchana_ Nyonya. Saya mengerti," potong Leeteuk lagi membuat Nyonya Cho memandangan tajam. "Aish kau ini. Ya sudahlah, ini gajimu selama ini dan beberapa bulan ke depan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Nyonya Cho kemudian dan memberikan amplop pada Leeteuk, "_Ani_ Nyonya, ini terlalu banyak," tolak Leeteuk tapi Nyonya Cho hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja itu sebagai bonus atas kesetiaanmu. Omong-omong aku ngga tega sih misahin Kyunnie sama Minnie. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ya kan?"

"_Ne_ Nyonya." Dan senyuman kembali merekah.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mianhe <em>hyung<em>," lirih _namja_ kecil itu. Sedangkan _namja_ kecil lain memandangnya marah dan berseru. "Kyunnie bohong, huh! Minnie malah cama Kyunnie. Kyunnie bohong," balas sebal dan membelakangi _namja_ yang tadi meminta maaf. "_Hyung_~~ Kyunnie janji akan kembali, _nee_?" bujuknya lagi. Tapi Minnie hanya menggeleng dan berlari lalu berseru, "Ngga mau! Pokoknya Minnie malah cama Kyunnie! Kyunnie bohong cama Minnie! Kyunnie pembohong!"

Dan _namja_ kecil bernama kecil Kyunnie itu hanya menatap punggung sang _hyung_ dengan redup. Lalu berusaha untuk tetap menyusulnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRAK'<p>

"Huh! Minnie malah cama Kyunnieeeee~~" teriak Minnie saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan dari sang _umma_, _ahjuma_, _ahjushi_ bahkan Nyonya Cho. Lalu tak lama, tampaklah sang Tuan Muda. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih dan cepat-cepat memeluk umma-nya. Nyonya Cho yang mengerti mengelus rambut sang anak menenangkannya.

Lalu Kyunnie melepas pelukannya dan mendekati Leeteuk, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Leeteuk yang mengerti berjongkok dan memperhatikan sang Tuan Muda.

"_Ahjuma_~~ Minnie _hyung_ kan malah cama Kyunnie. Jadi Kyunnie titip ini cama _ahjuma_ aja, _ne_?" ucap Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum, juga menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyunnie, "_Arrayo_ Tuan Muda. Maafkan Minnie, ne?" dan gelengan kepala ia dapatkan. "Kyunnie yang calah, Kyunnie yang halusnya minta maaf. Pokoknya kacih ini ke Minnie _hyung_, ya, _ahjuma_? Kyunnie halap, kalau Kyunnie kembali~~ Minnie _hyung_ pakai balang itu, ne? Kyunnie pelcaya cama _ahjuma_. Coalnya Kyunnie cayang _ahjuma_, Cup~" ujar Kyunnie dan mengecup pipi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengecup dahi Kyunnie, "_Arra_ Tuan Muda. _Ahjuma_ juga sayang Tuan Muda, _ne_? Nanti pasti _ahjuma_ kasihkan ke Minnie kok," dan Kyunnie hanya mengangguk kemudian mendekati _umma_nya. Menariknya pergi meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu. Sebelumnya, Kyunnie melihat ke arah anak bayi yang tengah pulas tertidur dan berkata, "Jaga Minnie _hyung_ baik-baik ya, dede kecil."

Dan seakan tahu, bayi kecil itu menggeliat imut. Seakan berkata ia walau tak kentara.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Iiih <em>umma<em>~~ pokoknya Minnie tak mau telimaa~~ cana buat umma ajaa~" tolak Minnie untuk yang kesekian kali. Pemberian itu..pemberian dari Kyunnie, ia tolak mentah-mentah saat sang _umma_ baru saja mengucap nama Tuan Muda-nya itu. Sepertinya Minnie benar-benar marah ne?

"Ani, _umma_ letakkan di sini, ne? Itu kan untuk Minnie, jadi Minnie harus menyimpannya, _ne_? Ngga baik loh menolah pemberian orang," kata Leeteuk dan meninggalkan Minnie sendiri di kamar mereka.

Untuk beberap hari sang adik beserta _ahjuma_ dan _ahjushi_nya menginap. Dan rencananya hari ini akan pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Ada raut kesedihan di mata Minnie namun ia mengerti. Kelak suatu hari ia akan benar-benar tinggal dengan sang adik.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini tepat 7 bulan kepergian keluarga Cho yang tentu saja kepergian Tuan Muda-nya itu. Dan sampai sekarang, Minnie masih belum mau menyentuh pemberian Kyunnie. Marah? Ya, Minnie masih marah sehingga enggan untuk menyentuh.<p>

Minnie menatap bungkusan itu sekilas, lalu kemudian beranjak ke ruang depan. Berkumpul dengan adiknya lagi yang kali ini kembali menginap di sini.

Tangan mungil Minnie bermain di pipi sang adik. Hari ini juga, sang adik tepat berusia sebelas bulan. Sang adik tumbuh dengan baik dan sempurna. Membuat Minnie tersenyum dan suka sekali menciumi dan mencubiti pipi adiknya itu.

Tak lama, ia merasa bosan dan beranjak ke dapur memperhatikan sang umma. Di sana ada _ahjushi_ yang tengah membuatku susu untuk adiknya. Minnie hanya duduk menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Ia merasa saaangat bosan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Bayi mungil itu menggeliat imut. Ryeowook terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sesekali bayi itu menggumam tidak jelas sampai akhirnya. Kata pertama itu keluar indah dari bibir mungil bayi berusia sebelas bulan itu, "<em>..mma..um..mmaa..mmaa<em>~" gumamnya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Ryeowook hampir menangis dan tak percaya. Pertumbuhan yang begitu pesat untuk sang keponakan. Refleks, ia memanggil mereka, ya mereka itu—"_Hyung! Hyung!_ Minnie! Yesungie _Hyung_!" serunya berulang kali. Membuat ketiga orang itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "_Waeyo ahjumaaa_?" tanya Minnie pertama kali. "_Ne, chagi waeyo_?" kemudian Leeteuk dan Yesung.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Air matanya kembali mengalir haru. Membuat Minnie salah paham dan menangis juga. "_Ahujma_..hiks.._w-waeyo_? D-dede n-natal, _nee_?" tanyanya di sela isak tangis. Ryeowook merasa bersalah dan segera menghapus air matanya. "_Ani chagi ani_~~ _Mianhe ne_, membuat Minnie khawatir? Hyukie baik kok, hanya saja.." rasa haru kembali menghinggapi.

"Wookie~ ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "_Ne_! Hyukie~ Hyukie berucap kata pertamanya, _hyungie_~~" katanya membuat Leeteuk menutup mulutnya kaget. Tidak percaya akan secepat ini.

Minnie yang mengerti bertanya, "_Neee_? Ciapa yang di panggil? Pasti Minnie taan? Minnie tan? Minnie taaan?" tanya semangat. Tapi gelengan kepala Wookie membuat ia kecewa dan menunduk. "Kalo butan Minnie, telus ciapa, _ahjumaaa_?" tanyanya lagi. Ryeowook mengusap rambut Minnie lembut, "_Ne_, kita dengar saja siapa, hem?"

Ryeowook memandang bayi kecil itu lagi. Seakan tahu, ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah Leeteuk dan bergumam—"_..mma..um..mma..mmaaa_~~" dan seketika, Leeteuk menerjang sayang anak bungsunya dan menggendongnya. Mendekapnya erat juga menciumi wajah serta rambut sang bayi berkali-kali. Ia sangat senang. Minnie juga menghampiri sang _umma_ kemudian memeluknya. Leeteuk berjongkok dan memeluk Minnie. Menciumi kedua buah hati kecilnya.

Satu hal yang harus semua orang ketahui,

Ia bisa bertahan tanpa sang suami karena ia—

Memiliki dua anak yang amat sangat ia cintai.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari terus berjalan, musim pun berganti. Tahun yang baru semakin terus mendekati, mendatangi siapa saja. Sama seperti mereka. Sama seperti Leeteuk yang kini semakin berumur, Minnie dan Hyukie yang semakin tumbuh.<p>

Usia Minnie sekarang menginjak sepuluh tahun dan adik kesayangannya empat tahun. Kini tak ada lagi Minnie yang masih berucap marah itu menjadi malah, tapi kini Hyukie lah yang menggantikannya.

Siang itu mereka tengah bermain di taman dekat rumah mereka. Minnie begitu menjaga sang adik. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Karena ia sangat menghargai _umma_-nya. Ia tak mau menyakiti Hyukie karena menyakiti Hyukie sama saja dengan menyakiti _umma_-nya.

"_Hyung_~~ cekolah itu enak tidak cih?" tanya Hyukie kecil. Minnie tersenyum dan menggeleng, mengusap rambut sang adik, "_Hyung_ tidak tahu Hyukie~ _Hyung_ saja tidak sekolah kan?" ujarnya sedih. Namun ia kembali ceria mengingat sang adik tidak suka melihatnya sedih.

Minnie sebenarnya anak yang pintar, tapi tidak adakah orang yang berbaik hati untuk menyekolahkannya?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Usia mereka kini 13 tahun dan 9 tahun. Kabar baiknya adalah sekarang mereka berdua bersekolah dan sang <em>ahjushi<em> yang membiayai mereka. Minnie dan Hyukie sangat senang karena mereka mempunyai teman baru.

Sebisa mungkin Minnie tetap menjaga sang adik. Sebisa mungkin Minnie membantu sang _umma_ bekerja. Karena ia tak ingin melihat _umma_-nya kelelahan. Seperti sekarang. Matahari berada di atas kepalanya. Terik matahari yang menyengat membuatnya tak patah semangat. Ia berniat mencari kerja sambilan namun permintaan sang adik menghentikannya, "Hyukie ikut, _neee_?" tanyanya memohon. Berulang kali menolak, Hyukie kembali memohon. Mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya Minnie mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan adiknya.

Soal bungkusan itu? Apakah benar? Sudah 9 tahun berlalu, Minnie masih belum membukanya? Entahlah, hanya Minnie yang tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Umma<em>~~ Minnie dan Hyukie pulaaaaang~" seru keduanya ceria. Sang _umma_ pun menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat. Mereka berdua menerjang sang _umma_ secara bersamaan. Mencium kedua pipi sang _umma_ juga secara bersamaan. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh. Ia sangat mencintai kedua anaknya.

"Ne, anak _umma_ mau makan apa, hm?" tanyanya pada kedua buah hatinya. Mereka hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Kami ngga minta yang special. Yang ada saja itu sudah cukup, ne?" jawab mereka bersamaan membuat Leeteuk mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kedua anaknya. "_Arraseo_. Kalian ganti baju dan makan, _ne_?" dan keduanya hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ne <em>hyung<em>. Sudah lama Hyukie mau tanya. Sebenarnya, _appa_ itu kemana?" tanyanya setelah menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Dari sisi lain, Leeteuk bisa mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Ne Hyukie, yang _Hyung_ tahu, _appa_ meninggal ketika _hyung_ berumur dua tahun karena kecelakaan saat kerja," balas Minnie membuat Hyukie terdiam. "_Ne_. Walau bagaimanapun, Hyukie tetap sayang _appa_. Sayang umma dan _hyung_^^" katanya membuat Minnie tersenyum, "_Ne_, kami juga sayang kamu."

'_Ne_, _umma_ juga sayang Hyukie. _Appa_ juga, Minnie _hyung_ juga. Terima kasih sudah menjadi anak _umma_ dan _appa_ yang penurut sayang. Dan Minnie, terima kasih untuk segalanya. _Umma_ dan _appa_ sayang kalian,' batin Leeteuk lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berjalan. Kini Minnie memasuki tahun kedua-nya SMA. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena ia termasuk anak yang cerdas. Dan sang adik kini memasuki tahun pertama-nya di SMP. Usia Minnie yang semakin bertambah membuat ia semakin tampan. Lihat saja kulit putih susu nan mulusnya membuat ia jadi incaran. Namun entah kenapa hatinya tak merespon satu pun dari begitu banyak orang yang tergila-gila padanya.<p>

Ia merasa..ia milik seseorang! Entahlah.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, harap tenang anak-anak. Karena kita kedatang murid baru dari California," ucap _sonsaengnim_ membuat Minni tersentak. California, bungkusan itu. Cho Kyuhyun? Aish jinjja. Siapa sih yang menyuruh author gila ini untuk menulis namanya? Ish!

"_Introduce yourself, please_," ujar _sonsaengnim_ dan membuatku semakin malas. Aku..merasa..dekat dengannya.

"_Ne, annyeong. My name is Cho Kyuhyun. But you can call me Kyuhyun. I moved from California. Hope we can be good friends_ :D" ujarnya kemudian membungkuk dan melihat ke sekeliling dan ketika ia merasa menemukan sesuatu, ia melemparkan senyuman terbaik yang terlihat seperti..iblis, eh?

"Oke, ada yang mau bertanya?" dan seketika suasana kelas ribut. Setelah di suruh, _yeoja_ itu bertanya. "_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_shi_. _May I ask you?"_ tanya seorang siswa. Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang _namja_ di pojok sana semakin malas. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "Em.._do you have girlfriend_?" pertanyaan itu membuat ia memutar bola matanya malas.

Dengan santai ia menjawab, "_Ne, I have. And he's here right now_," ujarnya menyeringai membuat kelas kembali gaduh dan Minnie yang terkejut.

"_So, Kyuhyun-shi. You can sit down with Kim Sungmin in there_," ucap _sonsaengnim_ membuat Minnie atau lebih tepatnya Kim Sungmin melotot tak percaya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum..iblis.

Sungmin atau Minnie meremas tangannya di bawah meja sesaat anak baru itu benar-benar duduk di sampingnya. Memandangnya intens seakan mau menelannya hidup-hidup. "_Ne, long time no see,_ Minnie _hyung_~"

'DEG DEG'

Dan Sungmin membenci kenyataan bahkan takdir hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiami aku, <em>hyung<em>?" tanya anak baru itu. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan pertanyaan _namja_ yang amat sangat ia benci. Eh? Benarkah.

Sungmin beranjak dari bangkunya karena sekarang jam istirahat. Namun tangan seseorang—lebih tepatnya tangan _namja_ itu menghentikannya. "Ku mohon jangan seperti ini _hyung_. Seharusnya kau menger—"

"Berhenti berbicara, _babo_! Pergi sana. Aku-tidak-mengenal-mu, _liar_!" potong Sungmin dan meninggalkan _namja_—lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun di kelas sendirian.

Dan tanpa di sadari. Setetes air jatuh dari matanya. Membasahi pipi Kyuhyun karena ia merasa sangat menyesal telah melanggar janji yang ia buat sendiri. "Bahkan sama sekali ia tak peduli dengan barang pemberianku. Maaf _hyung_, maafkan aku," gumamnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju taman belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tigabelas tahun di California, tak pernah ia lewati tanpa meminta <em>umma<em>-nya menyuruh orang kepercayaan keluarganya untuk mengawasi dan memantau Minnie-nya. Ya, Minnie-nya. Kyuhyun baru sadar, bahwa sejak kecil ia telah jatuh untuk pemuda manis itu. Dan sang _umma_ mengetahuinya sehingga ia dengan senang hati menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi Sungmin—Kim Sungmin, Minnie-nya sang anak.

Banyak foto yang tersimpan di telpon genggamnya. Mulai dari kepergiannya sampai hari ini. Foto-foto Minnie-nya. Foto-foto orang yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan..ia cintai. "Sungguh..aku..mencintaimu, Kim Sungmin _hyung_," lirihnya dan mencium telpon genggamnya yang menampakkan foto seseorang yang kini tengah membencinya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minnie <em>hyung<em>!" panggil seseorang ceria. Sungmin juga tersenyum saat menyadari adiknya telah mengakhiri jam belajarnya di sekolah hari ini. Seseorang itu menghampiri Sungmin dengan orang lain di sampingnya. "_Ne hyungie_, maaf lama, hm?" kata _namja_ itu meminta maaf. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adiknya, "_Arraseo chagi~ Ne_, siapa ini?" ucap serta tanyanya. Sang adik menoleh, "_Ne hyung._ Ini Cho Donghae, teman sekelasku,"

'DEG'

'Kenapa harus Cho sih?' batinnya. Yah, sepertinya Kim Sungmin kita ini anti akan marga itu.

"_Ne hyung_. Cho Donghae _imnida_, _bangapseumnida_^^" ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkuk. "_Arraseo_. Hyukie _kajja_ kita pulang," ucap serta ajaknya seraya menarik sang adik. Sedangkan Hyukie—Kim HyukJae hanya pasrah dan berbalik sebentar, melambaikan tangan dan berteriak, "Donghae-_ya_ aku duluan," dan orang itu hanya mengangguk juga tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minnie <em>hyung<em>. _Hyung_! Minnie _hyung_! _Hyung_!" panggilan itu terabaikan. Sungmin tetap menarik adiknya cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Berusaha tetap tak mendengar apa yang ia dengar. (jadi inget waktu Kyu manggil Sungmin—_hyung_—deh. Wkwkwkwk)

"_Hyung_~~ ada yang manggil tuh~" kata sang adik mengingatkan. Namun sang _hyung_ hanya berusaha tetap tuli. Tak mengindahkan apa yang ia dengar. "Huft. Sudahlah," gumamnya dan kembali mengikuti langkah sang _hyung_.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Umma<em>~~ kami pulaaaang~~" seru keduanya. Melemparkan senyum terbaik untuk sang _umma_ tercinta. Dan Leeteuk, hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi betapa ceria kedua anak terkasihnya. "_Ne chagi_~ selamat datang," sambutnya. Kedua anaknya menerjang Leeteuk dengan pelukan sayang, lalu mengecup pipinya bersamaan. "Kami sayang _umma_~" ucap mereka membuat Leeteuk tersenyum, mengecup dan membalas kalimat mereka, "_Umma_ juga sayang kalian, _chagi_~~"

Dan detik selanjutnya, hanya ada tawa terdengar. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin yang teringat sesuatu. "Ne _umma_, Minnie ada janji sama temen. Minnie masuk terus langsung pergi ya?" tanyanya pada sang _umma_. Sang _umma_ hanya mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Minnie penuh sayang. "_Arraseo_. Pulangnya jangan malam-malam, _ne_?"

Dan Minnie hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minnie <em>hyuuuung<em>~~" panggilan itu membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh. Terlihatlah sang adik yang tengah mengejarnya. "_Hyung_~~ Hyukie ikut, _neee_?" pintanya dengan _monkey eyes_. Hanya dua gerakan yang bisa di lakukan, menghela napas dan—mengangguk. "Tapi jangan bilang-bilang _umma_, _ne_? _Hyung_ kerja karena tidak ingin _umma_ terlalu lelah."

Hyukie mengangguk, "_Arra hyung_!"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa ada yang ketinggalan Mi—"<p>

"Tuan Muda Cho?" ia kira sang anak, tetapi ternyata yang datang adalah anak dari mantan majikannya. "Ne Leeteuk _ahjuma_~ Kyunnie kangen~~" katanya dan memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya berusaha membalasnya. "_Ahjuma_ juga kangen Tuan Muda," balasnya. Leeteuk merasa pundaknya basah, ia khawatir, 'Apakah Tuan Muda menangis?' gumamnya dalam hati dan benar saja. Setelah ia melepas pelukannya, ia melihat wajah sang Tuan Muda sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Isakan itu masih terdengar, "_A-ahjuma_..M-minnie _hyung_..hiks..M-membenciku..hiks," ucap Kyuhyun di sela tangisannya. Leeteuk hanya bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan yang kian tumbuh—basah dan menutupi mata Kyuhyun. "_Ani_. Minnie tidak membencimu, dia hanya kecewa padamu, ne?"

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tapi dia yang bilang bahwa dia membenciku, _ahjuma_~~" tapi Leeteuk menggeleng lagi dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Hanya terus berusaha untuk mendekatinya, ne, Tuan Muda? Saya yakin Minnie akan luluh^^" sarannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih _ahjuma_. Semoga kau merestui aku untuk menjadikannya pilihanku," balasnya membuat Leeteuk terkaget namun mengangguk, "Tentu saja saya merestui, Tuan Muda."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu cukup untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun lebih bersemangat mengambil hati Sungmin-nya. Menjadi lebih semangat.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Berjuta kali pun kau menolakku, aku akan tetap mengejarmu <em>hyung<em>," ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin di sampingnya saat mereka sedang dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Sungmin hanya mendengar hanya mendengus kesal dan mengabaikan, "Terserah kau saja, _Liar_!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'BUK'<p>

Satu benda terjatuh yang berasal dari dalam lokernya. Sebuah kotak yang selama ini ia abaikan. 'Bagaimana mungkin kotak ini ada di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Namun saat melihat sisi lain kotak itu, ternyata itu kotak yang berbeda.

"Ck! Siapa coba orang kurang kerjaan yang meletakkan benda laknat seperti ini di lokerku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang merasa heran pada _namja_ yang tengah menggerutu itu.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Apa lihat-lihat? Ngga suka?" tanyanya sengit membuat mereka mendesah kecewa.

Begitu banyak yang mengincar Sungmin dari pertaman mereka berada di kelas ini. namun tak satu pun yang berhasil mendapatkan hati sang pemuda cerdas itu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dua kotak yang sama namun dengan corak yang berbeda? Apa dia juga? Ish! Mau-nya tuh orang apa sih? Oke oke, aku akan membukanya dan langsung membuang apa yang ada di dalamnya, Tuan Muda Jelek!" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri dan membuka kedua bungkusan itu.<p>

Bungkusan pertama..yang sejak tigabelas tahun lalu belum ia sentuh sekali pun, namun sekarang ia menyentuhnya. Merobek ujungnya untuk mengetahui apa yang tertera di dalamnya. Dan saat terbuka, selembar kertas terjatuh. Barang mungil itu ia pegang dan segara saja ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

Terlihat deretan kalimat dengan tulisan yang masih acak-acakan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annyeong, Minnie hyung.<strong>_

_**Pasti saat Minnie hyung membacanya, Minnie hyung dalam keadaan malah cama Kyunnie, nee?**_

_**Ne Minnie hyung. Mianhe kalena Kyunnie melanggal janji kita, hyung. Cebenalnya Kyunnie juga tak mau cepelti ini. **_

_**Tapi Kyunnie tak belhacil membujuk appa agal Kyunnie tetap tinggal dan beltemu dengan hyung telus. **_

_**Appa bilang, cuatu caat Kyunnie, appa dan umma akan kembali.**_

_**Jadi, Kyunnie halap, hyung mau menunggu Kyunnie, nee? Dan juga memaafkan Kyunnie.**_

_**Cebagai tanda maafnya~~ Kyunnie kacih gantungan kelinci ini, neee?**_

_**Umma bilang, pasti hyung cuka cama hadiah ini. benal kan? Kyunnie halap begitu, hehe :D**_

_**Ne hyung. Itu aja deh. Kyunnie cayang hyung. Calanghae hyung. Campai ketemu, neee?**_

_**Dali,**_

_**Kyunnie^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum. Namuan senyumnya menghilang saat mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun bilang ia akan pergi jauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin memegang dadanya yang merasa sesak. Ia merasa di khianati. Namun ia bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa marah pada dirinya sendiri dan..Kyuhyun!<p>

Ia mulai membuka bungkusan kedua. Dan ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya selembar kertas kecil dengan di isi tulisan yang lebih rapih. Baris per baris ia baca dan resapi. Berusaha mengerti makna di dalamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tigabelas tahun aku mengabaikan kesepianku.<strong>_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku mengabaikan kasih sayangku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku membunuh rasa sakitku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku berusaha tersenyum untuk umma dan appaku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku berusaha berbaur dengan orang-orang baru di sekitarku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun terbuang sia-sia saat ternyata kau tetap ada di dalam pikiranku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku membenci diriku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku benar-benar merasa menyesal karena meninggalkanmu.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun aku terkadang menangis sendirian.**_

_**Dan selama tigabelas tahun aku benar-benar yakin, bahwa aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Hyung,**_

_**Tigabelas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk aku menyadari perasaanku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk aku berhenti menyalahkan diriku.**_

_**Tigabelas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk aku meminta prang-orang kepercayaan umma untuk tetap mengawasimu.**_

_**Mengambil gambarmu dan mengetahui semua yang kau lakukan.**_

_**Dan tigabelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk aku melepasmu.**_

_**Sekalipun saat aku kembali kau mengabaikan aku. Aku tak peduli hyung. **_

_**Karena aku akan tetap berusaha. Menjadi yang terbaik agar aku pantas berada di sampingmu. **_

_**Menjadi orang yang melindungimu.**_

_**Sekalipun, kau mengacuhkan segala apa yang aku ucapkan. **_

_**Aku akan tetap berbicara sampai akhirnya kau meresponku. **_

_**Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara lembutmu lagi.**_

_**Karena satu hal yang aku tahu hyung.**_

_**Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali—**_

—_**aku telah jatuh padamu. Dan tak ingin ku pungkiri itu.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun yang terjadi selama tigabelas tahun yang lalu.**_

_**Mungkin kata maaf tak akan menebus semua kesalahanku. **_

_**Tapi bisakah? Kau percaya bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu, hyung?**_

_**Percaya bahwa aku hanya menginginkanmu dari pertama kali kita mengenal sampai saat ini. **_

_**Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Bisakah kau percaya sekali saja?**_

_**Hyung, sekalipun bumi ini berhenti berputar dan tak ada waktu untukku mengatakan bahwa aku amat sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu. **_

_**Maka akan ku lakukan jikalau Tuhan masih mengizinkanku mengatakannya di kehidupan setelah dunia.**_

_** Aku tak peduli ia akan marah.**_

_**Hanya satu yang aku mau—**_

—_**aku mau, kau—tahu—bahwa aku—mencintaimu :D**_

_**Saranghae yeongwonhi, Kim Sungmin hyung. Neomu saranghanikka :D**_

_**Dari aku yang masih kau abaikan,**_

_**Kyunnie**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruskah Sungmin egois lagi dengan tidak menangis. Namun kenyataan membuatnya mengeluarkan kristal kesayangannya.<p>

Air mata itu menganak sungai dengan indah di kedua pipinya membuat ia terisak. Benarkah semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan selama ini? tapi perasaan kecewanya membuat ia egois tak ingin memaafkan. Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa.

"Apa salahnya memaafkan orang, kan? Kalau Tuhan bisa memaafkan hambanya yang bersalah. Kenapa Minnie-nya _umma_, tidak? Ada yang salah dengan memaafkan orang, hem?" suara itu membuat Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menatap mata sang _umma_ dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Ia beranjak dan menerjang _umma_-nya dengan pelukan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher sang _umma_. "Apa..hiks..Minnie keter..laluan..hiks.._umma_?" tanyanya sambil terisak. Leeteuk mengusap rambut sang anak. "_Ani_. Wajar saja kalau kita kecewa. Tapi, sebaiknya Minnie memaafkan Tuan Muda, _ne_? Tuan Muda kan mengingkari janji kalian ada alasannya, _chagi_~ jadi apa salahnya Minnie memaafkannya, _nee_?" jawab sang _umma_.

Minnie memandangnya ragu. Leeteuk yang mengerti menghapus air mata sang anak. "Pelan-pelan Minnie, pasti kau bisa, hem?" Dan Minnie hanya bisa mengangguk. "Minnie akan coba."

Dan selanjutnya, Leeteuk kembali memeluk sayang sang anak. Berusaha menenangkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari terus berganti. Ada sedikit perubahan yang membuat Kyuhyun senang. Karena Sungmin, setidaknya mau membalas sapaannya. Seperti sekarang.<p>

"Pagi, _hyung_," sapa Kyuhyun saat masuk kelas. Sungmin meliriknya sekilas dan—"Hn.." hanya balasan singkat berambigu tapi Kyuhyun amat sangat~~senang. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus fokus pada bukunya dan ia terkejut saat melihat tas Sungmin dengan gantungan—KELINCI!

Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia merasa Sungmin sudah bisa menerimanya kembali. Hanya terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>, pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin meliriknya sekilas dan menjawab, "Aku pulang sama Hyukie. Lain kali aja," tolaknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Beralih ke bangunan sebelah menunggu sang adik selesai dari belajarnya. "Kalau begitu Hyukie ikut aja. Beres kan?" ujarnya lagi tetap berusaha mengajak Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa malas menjawab, "Terserahmu lah."

"Minnie _Hyung_!" seruan itu membuat Sungmin menoleh. Melihat sang adik berlari menuju dirinya bersama namja lain di sampingnya. Dan ia terkejut saat namja itu berseru, "Kyu _hyung_!" dan itu membuat ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang di perhatikan menjawab, "Em..dia itu adikku _hyung_," dan keterjutannya bertambah,

Adik? Tapi masa bodohlah.

"Ngga penting _hyung_. Udah pulang yuk, Hae, Hyukie. Kita pulang bareng," ajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan tangannya di tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>At Taman Bermain.<p>

Bagaimana mungkin bisa sekarang ia ada di taman bermain? dan tentu saja karena kedua adik mereka yang merengek meminta pergi ke tempat ini. dan Sungmin meresponnya malas. Kyuhyun? Meresponnya dengan senang hati,

Satu per satu wahana mereka coba. Sampai wahana terakhir. Wahana yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sungmin.

"Ayolah _hyuuung_~~" bujuk Hyukie. Sungmin menggeleng, "_Ani_!" tolaknya tegas. "_Hyuuung_~~ nanti aku bilang _umma_ nih, _hyuuung_~~ Ayo dong~~" rengekan Hyukie berlanjut. Karena tak sanggup mendengarnya. Akhirnya Sungmin mengiyakan.

Karena batas orang untuk wahana bianglala hanya dua orang, akhirnya Sungmin satu tempat dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyukie dengan Donghae.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Masih ngga berubah ya <em>hyung<em>?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu dan larut dalam pemandangan yang tercipta. Sampai pertanyaan itu membuat ia melihat Kyuhyun, "Apa kau masih membenciku?"

'DEG'

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam walau jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menjawab, "_Ani_." Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Beranjak dari tempat lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin. "Kalau begitu tatap aku," ujarnya dan menangkup kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi Sungmin membuatnya mau tak mau melihat mata Kyuhyun.

Dan perasaan itu kembali terasa.

"Kalau kau tak membenciku, menatapku bukan hal yang sulit kan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun berucap lagi saat Sungmin berusaha menghindari tatapannya. "_A-ani._ Aku..aku hanya—"

"Kau hanya tidak mau menatapku? Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin terdiam. Ia menunduk, benar-benar menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun ke matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

'DEG DEG'

"Tatap mataku, ku mohon," namun Sungmin tak bergeming. Ia berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ia—merasa gugup. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sungmin membuatnya terkaget. Dan terbelalak lucu dan setelahnya hanya mereka yang tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Di luar, salju mulai berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi. Membiarkan dua pasang insan yang berusaha mengabaikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan benarkan sekarang Kim Sungmin sudah bisa menerima Cho Kyuhyun?

Dan jawabannya adalah ia saat Kyuhyun merasa—Sungmin membalas ciumannya.

Dan takdirnya—akan terus ia jalani. Bersama Kyuhyun..sekarang—hingga nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : A-a-akhirnyaaaaaaaa~~ selesai juga~~ gimana-gimana? <strong>

**Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Boleh saja minta komen-nya kan? **

**Makasih sebelumnya^^**

**Dan maaf ya kalau banyak typo(s) :(**

**With Love,**

**Fujimoto Yumi a.k.a Umu Humairo Cho**


End file.
